


[podfic] Moonbeam

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kanan Jarrus: Jedi Pinup Girl, Miscommunication, Pinup Art, Podfic, TODAY IS MY 8TH PODFICIVERSARY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: It was supposed to be the name of Hera's A-Wing.





	[podfic] Moonbeam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moonbeam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849938) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 
  * Inspired by [Hera's A-Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402888) by none given. 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Fluff, Miscommunication, Pinup Art, Kanan Jarrus: Jedi Pinup Girl

 **Length:**  00:03:09

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Moonbeam_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
